My Revenge
by Alessa-Gillespie
Summary: Lori is alone at night and gets a visit from a hateful woman.


**My Revenge**

Present day, Springwood, Ohio. Lori heads downstairs to prepare to go to her pathetic excuse of a boyfriends house. It is dark outside, rain had started to pour down. "Bitch, Cunt face!" A voice rings into the air, " pathetic excuse for a human being!" Lori starts to search for the source of the noise. As she approaches her basement door the sound gets louder, " Whore, I dare you to come down. Death is all you'll get from me! " Lori starts to grow scared as she places one hand onto the doorknob. She slowly turns it, screams start to echo throughout the empty house. Her father had to work late at the hospital. " Slut, your asking for it!!! " Lori feels a lump in her throat images of Krueger appear in her mind, but it didn't sound like him? The voices sound like a female voice? " Lori, I'm gonna kill you!!! " The voice grows louder and louder. Finally Lori opens the door and slowly starts to go down the steps. As she reaches the bottom she see's a female sitting next to the furnace, she slowly looks up with pure hatred in her eye's. The figure's face is partly covered with her long dark brown hair, wavy curls get into her face. Her hazel eye's meet Lori's. Then she sinisterly smiles, " your alot more dumb then I thought? Lori continues to stare with confusion, " what do you want? Why do you say such horrible things about me, I dont even know you?!" The woman reaches one arm into the furnace and pulls out a cloth. The woman slowly unravels the cloth, a set of claws are then revealed. Lori takes one look at the pair of clawed gloves and starts fear what the woman will do next. Sensing the womans fear, the stranger gets up off of the floor and runs at Lori. Lori screams and heads for the stairs, "Lori, I'm gonna kill you!" The woman chases her up the stairs and out into the upper part of the house. Sinister laughs are heard throughout the chase, " oh, c'mon it will be slow and painful I dont want you to ruin my fun?" Lori screams after her, " get the Hell out you fuckin freak!"

_" One, two, Julie's gonna kill you!_

_Three, Four, better run some more._

_Five, Six, Prepare to feel this!_

_Seven, Eight, I'm tired and it's really late._

_Nine, Ten, let the killing begin!"_

Finally the murderess catches Lori in a dead end, she had tried to run to her room. Scrapes of the claws echo into Lori's ears, " how do you know me and how did you know about that?!" Pointing at the claws, Julie slowly continues to approach. " Oh, lets just say I was a bit of a freak when it came to Krueger!" Lori gasps outloud and backs into the wall. " I know all about the killings he did, I even know about your skanky ass trying to kill him by bringing that pussy, Jason to fight him!" Lori could do nothing but try to beg for her stupid life, " please, you dont wanna do this? You cant! " Julie looks to her eye's and says cruely, " oh, but I can and I will!"

Julie runs to Lori and slashes her first in the chest, then along with the wrist. Lori no longer being able to stand falls to her knees and then onto the floor. darkness starts to grow around her, until finally she lay unconcious onto the ground. She now laid dead, Julie stood over her corpse and spat at it, " I told you not to go down there. You didn't listen. Bitch! " Julie had started to furiously kick her corpse, she rinsed her hands into Lori's spilled blood and wiped it all over her arms and into her hair. Feeling the the great pleasure of Lori's death Julie arrises from the floor and exits the house. As she was about to leave the house she left a note on the front door,

_" To whom ever finds this note? I have murdered Lori the useless bitch whom didn't even deserve to live in the first place! She was nothing but waisted oxygen onto this already dying world. I have taken her life and enjoyed every moment of it. Her blood is caked all over my hands and into my hair. I dont feel sorry for anyone that will miss her, then again I cant imagine anyone actually missing that whore? _

_from Lori's Murderess_

_Julie."_

The End


End file.
